


No Compromise

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam’s a garbage goatman again, Aphobia, Bi-Ace Blake, F/F, seriously... don’t be like Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Yang Xiao Long enters her college dorm room, the last thing she expects to see is an upset Blake Belladonna.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	No Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> TW: there is recollection of aphobia and general creepiness on Adam’s part, as well as discussions about sex in this fic. Keep that in mind, y’all.

Walking into her dorm room to see her roommate was unexpected, considering that Blake was  _ meant  _ to be on a date with her boyfriend. What was even more unexpected was the fact that Blake was sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest, as silent tears fell down her face.

“Blake?” Yang hesitantly says as she drops her bag by the door and walks over to her friend and sits by her feet. She reaches out and gently places her hand on Blake’s knee, offering her a small smile when she looks up and tries to wipe her eyes quickly. “Hey… you okay? Did something happen with Adam?”

Blake scoffs, wiping her cheeks as she looks away from Yang with a sniffle. “Depends on who you ask.” She mutters, her cat ears pressing flat against her head. “Don’t worry about it. Adam’s just- he’s-“

“Hey- come on. What happened? Do I need to beat him up? I’ll literally throw my bike at him for you.” Yang says, smiling teasingly when Blake snorts a weak laugh. “I’m serious! Any guy that would make those pretty eyes cry isn’t worth your time and I give you full permission to talk my ear off about what a shitty boyfriend he is.”

“Was.” Blake corrects, shrugging her shoulders with a sad smile when Yang arches a brow at her. Blake sighs, looking down at her pillow and begins to pick lint off of it distractedly, her fingers plucking at the fabric in agitated little motions. “I… came out to him. I told him that I’m asexual and… his only worry was whether I’d “put out” or not.” Blake says, her lips twisting into a disgusted sneer as she throws her pillow to the side with an angry snort. “I told him that I’m sex adverse and he told me that we can compromise… as if sex is something to be compromised on when one party is actively uncomfortable with it!”

“Oh, fuck, Blake. I’m sorry.” Yang says quietly, her voice gentle even as her blood begins to boil beneath her skin. She shuffles a little closer to Blake and holds out her hand, letting Blake take it at her own pace before holding it between her own two and brushing her thumbs across her skin soothingly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just- I told him that having sex or engaging in sexual acts isn’t something I’m going to compromise on. He went off on me, telling me that sex is an important part of a romantic relationship. When I told him that I disagree, he tried to claim that if I truly loved him, I’d be willing to try.”

“Oh… that manipulative  _ mother fucker.” _ Yang breathes, her jaw growing tense as she thinks about  _ anyone,  _ let alone  _ Blake,  _ having to put up with that shit. She squeezes Blake’s hand and tilts her head to better meet Blake’s gaze and she sighs heavily. “That’s really fucking shitty of him.”

“That’s why I told him that I didn’t think a relationship was going to work out between us. But as I was leaving he grabbed my wrist—“ Blake pauses, lifting up the sleeve of her cardigan and showing Yang her wrist. “— so I fought back and elbowed him in his nose. I… think I broke it, to be honest.” 

The sight of Blake’s wrist marked by a purple bruise and the sound of her voice cracking makes Yang’s heart twist violently in her chest. Hesitantly, tenderly, she takes Blake’s wrist in one hand and gently brushes the fingertips of her free hand against her bruised skin, frowning as Blake flinches slightly. “I’m proud of you… but holy shit, Blake. That never should have happened. That’s beyond fucked up. You don’t owe him  _ shit.” _

“I know… that’s why I left. This- this isn’t something I want to compromise on.” Blake murmurs, a soft sigh escaping her as Yang gently soothes her skin. She offers Yang a small smile and shrugs, though Yang can see the hurt she feels in her eyes. “It’s fine. I’m not- I’m fine, Yang.”

“I know. You can take care of yourself.” Yang agrees, swallowing thickly as she reaches out to slowly tuck Blake’s hair behind her ear and letting her fingers brush her jaw reassuringly. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t be upset. I know you liked him a lot so… if you need to have a good cry… I’ve got a pretty good shoulder to lean on, bud.”

Blake laughs, soft and fond and tearful, before biting her lip and giving Yang’s hand a gentle squeeze. “That… that sounds nice. I think I could do with a hug after all of that.”

Yang smiles softly as Blake shuffles over on her bed and pats the empty space beside her. Yang’s quick to settle next to her friend, wrapping her arm around her and letting Blake rest her head on her chest as a shaky sigh escapes Blake’s throat. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

“It’s whatever. Adam’s not the centre of the universe, as much as he thinks he’s God’s gift to women.” Blake mutters, even as Yang feels something wet hit her chest. “If I’m going to have a partner, I need them to respect who I am and my boundaries. That’s- sex isn’t something I can compromise on.”

“You’ll find somebody that respects that.” Yang murmurs, smiling sadly down at the top of Blake’s head as she lets out a small sniffle. “You deserve to have a partner that respects you, you know. Somebody that doesn’t pull that gross manipulative bullshit on you. You deserve to have your needs listened to.”

“I know.” Blake says softly, wrapping her arms around Yang’s waist and settling against her with a gentle sigh. “You know… I’ve always wanted to punch an aphobe in the face. Never thought it’d be somebody I was trying to date, though.”

“Eh, he deserved it.”

Blake snorts weakly. “Yeah. Yeah, he did.”

Love does come with compromise… but there are some things that need to be respected rather than debated. Adam had failed to understand that and in choosing his own self interest over respecting Blake’s boundaries, he had lost out on what Yang considers to be a very special and extraordinary woman. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As an asexual... one of the most important conversations I think a partnership can have is about boundaries. It’s important to listen to your partner and respect what they’re saying and figure out if you’re both getting what you need out of the relationship.
> 
> Needless to say... the way Adam handled it was highly inappropriate and should never be tolerated.


End file.
